Detective Conan One-Half
by Ranmira
Summary: When was solving a case with Kogoro, accidentally Conan fell into the same spring where Ranma was fall. It made him turned to a super beautiful teen, which made every man include Kaito Kid fell in love in the first sight. Kaito tried to pursue him, while he tried to pursue Ran, but Ran thought that he was a lesbian. How will Conan life be after this?
1. Chapter 1

**Actually I'm a little bit confuse whether put this on crossover or regular, because even though the background case from Ranma, all of the characters are from Detective Conan.**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or Ranma is not mine.**

Detective Conan ½

One day, Detective Kogoro got a letter of request from a client.

_Dear Mr. Kogoro Mouri._

_I heard that you are a great detective, and often proves supernatural thing through logic and real evidence. So I really need your help. Last week my six year old little brother is missing after take a bath, and suddenly a mysterious chicken appeared in the bathroom where my brother was lost. This chicken often came inside my brother's bedroom, it also went to bathroom if it want to pee. It was strange, wasn't it? We already called the police but they still couldn't find my brother. My mother believes that the chicken is my brother's transformation, she really cares toward that chicken. Of course it's impossible. Please help me, I already inserted my address and the map since it was difficult to reach. Only you my last hope. Thank you._

_-Takura-_

"Human turned into chicken? Huh, ancient thinking." said Conan from Kogoro's back, apparently he also read Kogoro letter.

"Hey you!" cried Kogoro, and Conan ended up with big bump on his head.

"Don't be too hard on him dad, he's still a kid" said Ran.

"Ya ya, now pack your thing kids, we have to go to a client. There's a case wait to be solved by this Great Kogoro! Hahahahaha!"

'Ugh, it's hurt. It seems that I choose the wrong detective. If not because of Ran, I believe that I won't survive living with this detective. Just see Kogoro, today I will use my ball to make you fainted'

Kogoro rented a car and all of them went to Takura's house. Takura's house was located in Jusenkyo, an isolated region with mountain geographical area. It was high and steep cliff. There were lots of gorges, also river with strong current and big rocks. The way to there was very difficult. Kogoro's car almost fell from the cliff for several times.

"Aaargh, why did people build house in a place like this!" grumped Kogoro.

Moreover the house was in the highest cliff.

After long and hard journey, finally they arrived at Takura's house, which is the only house there. They saw a Japanese traditional house, isolated from outside world, but was so peace. When they turned their body, they were amazed by the beautiful view. The cliff magically form beautiful pattern together with the river, the weather was also so cool and there was also a spring in front of the house. This house was perfect for someone who wants to relieve from the crowded city and seek for serenity.

"Excuse, may I help you?" asked a teenage man, about Ran age. Ran felt something different when she saw this man.

"I'm looking for my client, Takura, his house should be here"

"Ooh, I'm Takura. You must be that great detective Kogoro. Please come in"

Kogoro, Ran, and Conan entered the room. When they entered the house, they felt like they were brought to the Japanese old time. All of the furniture was old style, but still in good condition.

"This house was made long time ago by a man who want to be far from another people. After the owner die, his child want to sell this house. But because it was so isolated and difficult to reach, no one wanted to buy it until our family bought it for a really cheap price. We have a farm behind the house to plant our food, we're vegetarian. Oh, the owner also said that the spring here is a cursed spring. Please stay away from it unless something bad will happen to you"

"But you didn't tell us about that cursed spring in your letter" cried Ran in fear.

"I think we will be saved as long as we didn't touch it" replied Takura.

"Cursed! Cursed! The spring is cursed! Look! Tokiro has changed into a chicken!" cried a short and thin woman. Ran was afraid toward her.

"Mother, please come inside, look I bring a detective here, he will solve the problem and bring Tokiro back" explained Takura.

"I'm sorry, she's my mother. She felt depressed since Tokiro was missing. That's why I really need your help"

"Oh, don't worry Takura, I will solve this as soon as possible with my skill!" said Kogoro optimistically.

Kogoro Mouri then started looking around the house and Conan started his own investigation. First, he entered victim's room. He checked victim's private things, her wallet was still there. He also saw a lot of Yaiba cards there, even many of them are rare and legendary cards.

'Hmm, a kid who really love Yaiba card won't leave their Yaiba card if they're running away from home, so it's not running from home. There's also no any blackmail after a week, so it's not kidnapping for money. Victim's family said that they don't have any enemy, but that's only what they think and there's still chance of people who hate them secretly. But the best probability, by seeing it's geographical area, probably that boy was fall from the cliff into that river when playing alone, his body then brought by the stream, either stuck somewhere the police couldn't see or saved by someone. If he was saved by someone, probably he got amnesia because his head hit the rock in the river, so it's difficult to find his family even though already a week, or worse, he saved by a couple without child, and they said to him that they were his parents. But those just still probabilities, I still couldn't get the real evidence. Maybe I should wait a week more. Hey, I still not investigate the spring yet."

Conan ran to the spring. He squat on the spring's edge. Suddenly he was pushed from behind by someone. Byur! He fell in to the spring, fortunately he could swim and saved, just his clothes became wet. The person already ran away and Conan didn't see it, but by feeling his hand and the degrees when push him, it must be Takuma's mother which is short and had small hand. Maybe she's upset because her son which is in the same age as Conan was falling into the spring before missing, beside that she also believed that the spring was cursed.

Quickly Conan went inside to change his clothes.

"Conan, what are you doing? Why are your clothes wet?" asked Ran in worried when he saw the wet Conan.

"I got slip and fell to the spring, but don't worry Ran-neechan, I'm okay" answered Conan.

"Better now you take a bath and change your clothes, I will prepare for the dinner"

Conan then took a bath. When he wanted to wear his clothes, he was shocked when he saw his hand. Quickly he looked at the mirror. He almost fainted when he saw his own reflection in the mirror. . . He saw a naked teen with long and straight brown hair, blue eyes and pearl white skin. He looked behind but there was no one there, only him alone in that bedroom. No, it can't be! He then touched his body to make sure that it was real. He has turned into a teenage girl! The same age about Ran, but really beautiful, he never saw a girl as beautiful as this, he got astonished for a few seconds by his own reflection on the mirror, until he realized what happen.

'Noooooo! At first I transform into little boy, now I transformed again into beautiful teenage girl?! How will my future be? Conan suddenly missing and a beautiful girl appeared. How will my life in Kogoro detective agency? Well, Kogoro might be so happy to seeing me in this beautiful girl form, but how about Ran? Ran! How about my relationship with her? I'm afraid that she won't accept me to her house because she thought that I want to pursue Kogoro, and Kogoro even could propose me, euwh. It also will be much more difficult to do sleeping Kogoro trick, because my beauty look will attract so much people to looking at me. Or I change the trick to become a beauty and clever detective? I could be so famous and rich, but I don't want be far from Ran'

Conan then remembered Takura's word about the cursed spring, and the boy who rumored to transform to a chicken after fell to the spring then take a bath. Could that myth be true? He didn't want to believe it but he experienced it by himself. Maybe Takura's mother already knew about that thing, that's why she pushed him to the spring to revenge his kid. But still, he can't explain that supernatural and illogical analysis to anyone, beside that no one will believe him. And why the children became chicken while he became a girl?

'Well, actually there's a more important thing other than that. My future could be thought later, but how do I get out from here? I can't wear Conan's clothes and the towel is not enough to cover my whole body. Should I sneak out, naked? But there's no other choice!'

Conan in girl form peek from the bathroom, after checking that the condition was secure and everyone is in the living room, he ran quickly to Ran's room. Brukk! Suddenly he hit against Takura.

'Ups, this is bad' Conan quickly shut Takura's mouth before he shout.

"Who, who are you? Why are you naked in my house?" asked Takura, his cheek was red.

"Sstt, I just pass by when a man attack me, he steal all my belonging and want to rape me, fortunately I could ran until here. Can I ask for some clothes please? But please don't tell anyone. I'm so embarrassed"

"O, okay"

Takura then stole her mother blouse and skirt and give it to Conan. To Conan new form which has big boobs and is much taller than Takura's mother, the blouse became sexy blouse since the two upper buttons can't be buttoned and the skirt became mini skirt. He was disgusted with his new style which he thought looked like Sonoko.

"Could I know your name, please?" asked Takura.

"Em, ng…" Conan was thinking.

"Irene! Irene Edogawa" he just remembered the name Irene Adler, female character in Sherlock Holmes novel. He then realized that he have to go soon.

"Thank you so much, I will never forget you for your kindness. I have to go now, bye"

"Hey, don't you afraid with that man? Who now he's still outside waiting for you" but Conan already lost.

'Hmm, Irene Edogawa, she's so beautiful, I have to meet her again one day.'

Conan ran deep into the dark forest, his fear of his identity defeated the scariness of the environment. He then called Ran using Conan's voice.

"Ran-neechan, I'm sorry, suddenly I met Prof. Agasa and little detective group who wanted to go home after camping near here. I don't like to be here, so I go home with them. Don't worry me, bye"

'Fyuh, problem with Ran is temporarily solved. Now what should I do with this girl form?"


	2. Chapter 2

'I have to call Prof. Agasa!'

"Good evening, Agasa is here."

"Prof. Agasa. This is me, Shinichi, you have to help me!"

"Um, I'm sorry miss, I don't understand" Prof. Agasa felt a little bit confuse because he heard woman's voice. Ups, Shinichi forgot use his bow tie, now he used it to gain Shinichi's voice.

"I will tell you later prof, this is really urgent! Please pick me up on Josenkyu forest. I really need your help"

Prof. Agasa rushed to his car, wondered what was happening to Shinichi. While in the forest, Shinichi was waiting in fear, alone in the form of beautiful girl wearing sexy clothes. If on that time there were an evil man pass by, she must have been rape.

Few hours later Prof. Agasa arrived.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" called him.

"Professor! I'm glad that you've come!"

"Um, who are you? Why are a beauty girl like you in this place?"

"I'm Shinichi! Well, I know this is so strange, but we have to leave from this cursed forest soon, I will explain everything on the car"

Prof. Agasa was still confused, but he let this girl entered his car and drove it home.

"Well, you have to explain me about everything now"

Shinichi then told the story of how he was going to help Kogoro solved a supernatural case when accidentally he fell to the 'Cursed Spring' and how he turned into a woman after take a bath.

"That's impossible!"

"I didn't want to believe it either! But it really happened to me. Look, I've transformed into a six year old kid, why can't I transform into a girl? There are a lot of impossible thing in this world"

"Yes, yes, I believe you Shinichi, but what are you going to do now? How about Conan Edogawa?"

"I don't know prof. Temporarily I disguise as Irene Edogawa, Conan's sister. I could say that Conan went back to America and now I moved to Japan. But I don't want to be far from Ran."

Prof. Agasa drove his car until they arrived at Agasa's house. Conan rushed to the house.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Ai who saw Conan in the girl form.

"Professor, who is this girl whom you brought home?" asked Ai to Professor before Conan could answer.

"Maybe it's hard to believe, but this girl is Shinichi Kudo."

"Whaat?" Ai was startled.

"Is it real you Kudo? You've transformed into a kid, and now... a girl?"

"I don't know why all of these things could happen to me. I think transformed into a little boy is the worst thing in my life, but transformed again is worse. I even don't get the APTX antidote yet, and now I have to search for two antidotes to get back to my real form." replied Conan sadly.

"Better now you sleep, umm, how should I call you now?"

"Irene, Irene Edogawa, Conan's sister." Conan then walked in to the bedroom. He put his body on the bed and closed his eyes slowly. He wanted to forget his entire problem for a while.

Conan passed his night at Professor's house. On the same night Ran had arrived at her home in Detective Mouri Agency because the next morning is school day. Of course Conan couldn't go to school in this form.

Conan wake up in the morning and look at the situation outside. He then went to Ran's house. He saw Ran just got out from her house, ready to go to school.

"Ran!" called him.

"Yes? Have we met before?" asked Ran.

"I am... I am..." suddenly Conan remember who he is now.

"I am Irene Edogawa, Conan's sister. I came here to bring sad news. Conan was brought to Los Angeles by my parents yesterday, as the replacement, now I would stay here in Japan""What? You're not lying, are you? But Conan never told me that he would go, he even didn't say goodbye to me" said Ran in shock, she was almost crying.

'Oh no, I made her cry again. I'm so sorry Ran'

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want to make you sad. He told me a lot about you, he adores you so much"

Ran's tear are falling down.

"Conan... I didn't suppose that he would go this fast. Please tell him that I was so thankful for the day we've spend together"

"Yes of course"

"By the way Irene, where do you live?"

"I don't know. Conan asked me to live at your house, if you didn't mind, I will give you money too."

"We welcome every guest, but we only have two bedrooms, you can stay if you didn't mind to share the bedroom with me"

"Sleep with you? Of course I want!" replied Conan with passion.

"That's great. I am glad to have such a friend to live with, you also could be Conan substitute. My father also would be happy to have beautiful girl like you in his place, moreover you said that you want to pay"

"Oh, thank you so much" 'Finally, I still could live in Kogoro Mouri Agency'

"You're welcome. But sorry, I need to go to school now. Have you already sign for school in Japan? If no, you can go to Teitan senior high school, it is a quite good school."

"Oh yes, yes, I'll prepare the data first, maybe I will come this afternoon"

'Fyuhh, now I need Professor's help to make fake data about me. Hey it's going better. I still could live in Detective Kogoro Agency, moreover sleep with Ran every night, and I will study as high school student again!'

Conan and Ran went home together.

"Where is Mr. Kogoro?"

"He's still stay in Josenkyu to solve a case. It was a very difficult case, usually father can solve it, but since Conan go my father seem to lose his skill. I don't know why but I think your brother often give clue and luckiness to my father"

'Of course Ran, I did all the analysis for him'

"Oh I almost forget, Sonoko asked me to attend her family jewel launching party tonight. His father accepted a letter that Kaito Kid would come too. Do you want to join us?"

"Kaito Kid? Hm, sure I will"

"Don't tell me that you're also a fan of Kaito Kid, he's not more than just a criminal"

"Me? A fan of Kaito Kid? In hell!" answered Conan fast.

On that night Ran and Conan went to the jewel launching party at Suzuki Jewelry. Ran wore a blue mini dress with white high heel and gold necklace while Conan wore Ran's maroon dress.

"Don't you bring any clothes to Japan?"

"Hmm, my decision to live here was not planned, that's why I left all my belonging in Los Angeles. But my parents already game me enough money to buy everything I need. I would buy clothes as soon as possible so I don't need to borrow yours again"

"That's okay"

At the party ball.

"Hey Ran. Who is this beautiful girl whom you brought?" asked Sonoko.

"Oh this is Irene Edogawa, Conan's sister. Conan has gone to Los Angeles and his sister started live in Japan, she stayed at my house."

"What? But Conan never told me that he has a sister."

"He didn't tell me either"

"But don't you think Ran, Conan and this girl should be rich, why does he stay at your house like a parasite?

"I'm sorry, Conan and I also pay to Mr. Kogoro, so we're not parasite. And actually Conan said to me that Ran would be sad if he left her, that's why he asked me to accompany her" answer Conan fast, afraid if his false identity was cracked.

"Huh, but you shouldn't bring a beautiful girl like this, Ran. She may steal the phantom thief's care. You know that I can't wait to meet the phantom thief, don't you? Who know he would kiss me and we got into the romantic relationship, just like in the movie where the main female character married with the villain. Ooh so sweet" said Sonoko.

Ran and Conan then entered the ball. When Conan entered the ball, all of people especially the male suddenly looked at him. Many of them were murmured, amazed with his beauty. Conan felt there's something wrong with him, he's uncomfortable.

"Why did everyone look at me Ran?" asked him.

"Maybe they're astonished with your beauty. You're just like Cinderella! I'm jealous with you" answered Ran.

Ran and Conan then took a look at the party. There were a lot of shiny jewelry, but both of them seemed not to be attracted. Ran then went to the garden behind the building, Conan followed her. The garden was dark and quiet because all of the guests were in main hall, or maybe they're afraid of the mosquito which is a lot in the garden. Ran and Conan were startled when they see someone was standing there.

"Shinichi!" called Ran. That person turned back. But his eyes were not stared at Ran, but to the girl beside him. His heart was beat faster when saw her.

'No! It couldn't be! Who is that boy?' thought Conan.

"Hey Shinichi" Ran walked closer to Shinichi and moved his hand in front of the stunned Shinichi. Shinichi was still stunned because of seeing Conan. Ran was upset, she stomp on Shinichi's foot.

"Auch!" cried him.

What are you starring at? You're amazed with this girl hah? Don't you know how much I miss you?" said Ran and then she hugged him.

Conan was angry to saw that.

"Don't hug him Ran. He is not Shinichi!"

'Who's this beautiful girl? I've never seen her before, and how did she know that I'm not Shinichi? I have to investigate it!' thought Kaito Kid who apparently disguised to be Shinichi.

"What are you talking about Irene? You even never.." Ran's word were stopped

'Conan was so close with Shinichi. Maybe... He was so close with this girl too, moreover she's so beautiful, maybe this girl is Shinichi's another girlfriend. That's why Shinichi was stunned when saw me and Irene, he was afraid that his affair will be cracked. But I still can't suspect him without any evidence. I have to investigate it!'

"I'm sorry Ran, I have a big job to catch Kaito Kid, and I don't have a time to date, please understand me. I have to find new place to hide"

'Ugh, how dare he say that thing to Ran by using my face. I won't forgive you!' said Conan was so angry.

"Well, if you said so, I'm sorry to disturb you. Good luck Shinichi" replied Ran, her face was sad, she was so disappointed.

Kaito then walk passed Conan and secretly put something on Conan's hand without making Ran realize it.

'What's this?' Conan then read the paper.

_Hey, I want to meet you in men's toilet -Kaito Kid-_

'Huh, just like what I suspected. He's Kaito. I have to meet him!'

Conan walked to men's toilet. Suddenly a man appeared from the toilet's roof. He jumped gently to the toilet with a red rose on his mouth. That was Kaito Kid on his real costume!

"Please accept this rose from me, as beautiful as the person, I never saw a lady like you" said him while giving the rose to Conan.

"Yuck, sorry, but I'm not interested in man" answered Conan.

"So… D-do you mean you are a lesbian?"

"I am normal!"

'Oh God, what should I do now, why did everything become so complicated'


	3. Chapter 3

"Well just forget that. So what are you going to do with me Mr. Phantom Thief? Are you going to kidnap me and rape me?"

"No, no. I am not a rapist, so I won't rape. I am a thief, so my job is stealing, but I just still things, not people, and now I'm going to steal your heart"

"Uh, you're disgusting. I will never ever ever love you"

"But I'll try to charm your heart, Miss Irene Edogawa. I never knew that little detective had a very beautiful sister like you. Hey, by the way where is he?" and Kaito kissed Conan's hand.

"That's not your business! If you want to steal my heart as a gentleman, now please let me go. And one more thing, please don't disguise as Shinichi, I hate it!" shouted him while moved his hand away.

"Hey, I didn't disguise on that time, it's my casual appearance. But there is something in your eyes when you see and talk about him, do you love that Shinichi?"

'Ugh, it's impossible, Shinichi is me. But maybe I can take this situation for my benefit'

"Yes, I loved him, so what?"

"Oh, poor you, Shinichi had a girlfriend already. It's better if you are with me."

"Did you mean Ran? But I think he didn't love her anymore. He never showed up and even didn't act romantically in front of her. Ran also started to forget about Shinichi, so I have big chance to get him."

"Huh, you are smart just like your brother, but just see who will win this heart stealing competition."

"Hey, is there anyone inside? Why can't the door be open?" someone knocked the toilet's door.

"Ups, I think it's my time to go. See you later beauty" and Kid flew from the toilet's window.

'I hope I can take benefit from him to take care of Ran' Conan then walked out from the toilet with plain expression as there's nothing happen before.

Conan looked for Ran. Ran was sitting on a couch with sad expression.

"Don't be sad, Ran. Your boyfriend loves you so much, I could see it from his eyes, he was just busy. Men always like that when they're having a job, moreover big business" said him.

"Thanks. By the way, where do you come Irene?" asked Ran.

'Why do this girl seem to know much about Shinichi? Could it be that Shinichi and this girl talk secretly somewhere? Ah, I have to believe in Shinichi, he had a business to catch Kaito Kid and didn't have time for a date with girls' thought Ran.

"From toilet, I have stomachache." answered Conan, trying to find best reason.

"Ran! This is bad! This is bad!" cried Sonoko, suddenly she ran toward Ran in horrible face

"What? Did Kaito take your dad's jewel?" asked Ran.

"No, it's worse than that! My father just accepted a letter from Kaito Kid, on that letter Kaito said that he was not interested with the jewel anymore, since he has found worthier jewel!"

'Wow, that man is serious' thought Conan.

"Then it's a good news, you should be happy Sonoko" said Ran.

"No! He is not coming here, whereas I've prepared as beautiful as possible to welcome him"

"Huh, rich people's mind are weird. Don't you think that what he means by worthier jewel is a girl whom he love" said Conan.

"A girl? Yes yes, why didn't I think like that? Aaa maybe he was amazed by seeing me, so he canceled his plan to steal my family jewel. It just like in a movie where the villain stop his companion to steal in his crush's house, ooh so sweet"

"Yeah, I hope you can be with him Sonoko. I think now it's time for us to go home, Irene"

"Oh, just what I wait for, let's go home"

Ran and Conan then went home. Mr. Kogoro was already there.

"Night dad. I'm from Sonoko party"

"Ran, who is this girl whom you bring?" Kogoro eyes almost fell off when he saw Conan.

"Oh, I almost forget. I'm so sorry dad, but she didn't have a place to sleep tonight, please let her stay here, she also would like to pay" explained Ran.

"What are you talking about? Of course we have to accept a beautiful guest like this. You can stay as long as you want, free" said Kogoro with big smile to Irene.

'Huh, as what I guess, I hope he also could be as kind as this when facing my little boy form'

"I'm glad you like her. She is Irene Edogawa, Conan's sister." explained Ran again.

"Conan's sister? But he never told me that he had a beautiful sister like this! Then where's he now?" Kogoro was startled.

"He never told me either, and worse, he was back to Los Angeles with his parents, now only his sister will live n Japan. That boy is so mysterious."

"That boy is gone? Oh, what a relief, now I can sleep more peacefully."

'Sleep more peacefully? That should be me who say that, you always disturb my sleep with your snore!' Conan felt irritated.

"By the way dad, how about your case in Jusenkyo?"

"I still couldn't find that boy, even the police and rescue teams predicted that he fall from the cliff and drown at the river."

"So pity, but don't you think that every time Conan was not in your side, you're always fail to solve a case. Maybe that boy bring some luckiness to you"

'Not a luckiness anymore Ran, I solved the case for him' said Conan inside his heart.

"What? No no no. I didn't fail in that case, at least I can prove that supernatural thing of the boy who transform to a chicken is just a legend."

"No! It's real!" cried Conan suddenly.

"What do you talk about? You even didn't know the case" asked Ran.

"Umm, I just have heard news of a boy who transform to a chicken, so I think that it was real"

"Hahaha, young lady, you're so innocent, but this is detective job, a lady like you just need to sleep" said Kogoro.

'So did you underestimate me? You are the one who should just need to sleep, I will take your detective job'

"Now it's time to sleep, let's sleep Irene" said Ran.

'Ah the time that I wait for' thought Conan.

On that night Conan slept with Ran. But he couldn't sleep, his eyes didn't want to shut, it kept starring at Ran.

'How beautiful you're Ran. I'm lucky that I could always be beside you, I won't let you cry again'

The next morning was national holiday. Mouri family got a letter from Osaka. Mr. Kogoro opened the envelope and read the letter.

**To: Mr. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan**

**Hey guys, guess what? I will be 18 this year! I want to share this joy with you all, so I would like to invite you to my birthday party. Please come to my house in Osaka, 21****st**** May. If you want to come before the day, you can stay at my house.**

**Your presences are really meaningful for me. Thank You :D**

**From: Heiji Hattori**

"Oh, I almost forget that tomorrow is Heiji's birthday!" cried Conan suddenly.

"Hey, you like to stalk everything I see, just like your brother" said Mr. Kogoro

'Oh no, now he will hit my head!'

"I'm so sorry, please don't hit me Mr. Kogoro" asked Conan with fear face.

"Oh, how can I hit an innocent girl like you? Conan must have told wrong story about me. Don't be afraid like that, this Kogoro is a gentleman" replied Kogoro.

'Huh, usually he hit me on my head, now he just pursuing and smiling, really disgusting" grump him.

"Do you know Heiji too, Irene?" asked Ran.

"Eh, eh, Conan told me a lot about him" answered Conan, felt a little bit nervous.

"Conan must have told you a lot" replied Ran with smile.

"Well Ran, now let go to Osaka, you too Irene" said Mr. Kogoro in spirit.

Mr. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan then went to Osaka. They chose to go on that day since there's nothing to do on that time. After long journey finally they arrived at Heiji's home. They rang the bell and a maid open the door.

"Excuse me, I and my daughter was invited to Heiji's birthday party. He also said that I can spend the night here."

"Oh, please come in. Mr. Heiji was still take a bath, please wait a moment here" answered the maid. Mr. Kogoro, Ran, and Conan sat on the couch in the living room.

"Excuse me, I think I need to go to the toilet" asked Conan.

"I will accompany you, Irene" said Ran.

"No, no! Um, I mean, I just don't like to be accompanied to toilet" said Conan.

"Do you know the toilet?" asked her again.

"I can ask the maid" replied him fast then go. Ran just let him.

Conan then walked fast to the toilet, he wanted to pee since he was in the journey. He already remembered the house so it was not difficult for him to find the bathroom. When he found it, he opened the door, but he was very surprised by what he saw.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Brakk! Quickly he closed the door. His face turned red.

"Oh no, this is bad" said Conan while lean his back against the bathroom's door.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly the door opened. Conan almost fell to floor if someone not hold him. That man is Heiji, who just use towel to cover his intimate part. Heiji stared at Conan's eyes and keep holding him, just look like he doesn't want to lose him.

Deg! 'Oh my God, who is this girl? Why… Why there is something in my heart when I saw her?'

"What are you doing Heiji?!" cried Conan while trying to free his body. It made Heiji startled.

"Oh sorry, but did I know you? I don't think that we've ever met before" asked him in confuse.

"I'm Shinichi!" cried him.

'She's really beautiful, but is she crazy?' thought Heiji.

"What? You must be kidding! You are the girl whom Shinichi rent to fool me, right? Huh, I already knew his plan, he want to give you as a surprise for my birthday."

"Well, this may sound weird, but I've transformed into a little boy before, then why can't I transform again into a girl?"

"Then if you're really that detective, proof to me"

"I'm Shinichi, I transformed to Conan when Gin, a member of black organization give me APTX in Tropical Land. Since that on, my life changed, I lived at Mr. Kogoro Detective Agency to solved cases while searching for black organization. I met you in a case, you know my identity by your analysis, and we became best friend. But then something worse happen to me, suddenly I transformed again into this girl after a case in Josenkyu. Now do you believe me?" asked Conan.

"Well, Shinichi could also tell you those things before!"

"Shinichi will never tell this big secret to a random girl just to fool his friend, you fool!" cried Conan.

"Ow yeah, you're right, but… It's just really hard for me to believe this. Aha! If you're really Shinichi, you must be dare to show off your body to me"

Plakk! Conan hit Heiji's face.

"Hey! I know that Shinichi didn't pay you to do that thing, I know you're not Shinichi!"

"I have a body of a teen girl too, understand? Even now I embarrassed to see my own body when I take a bath"

"Heiji!" Suddenly a girl's shout make both of them got silent. The girl ran toward Heiji.

"Heiji, what are you doing here with only wearing that towel?! And who's this girl?" asked Kazuha, she look at Conan sarcastically.

"Uh, uh, I don't know, she just appeared when I open the bathroom, I think I have to change my clothes first, bye ladies" then Heiji ran to his room leaving Conan with Kazuha.

"Hey! Who are you? I've never met you. What's your relation to Heiji?"

'Oh, I'm tired to explain this lie to everyone' thought Conan.

"My name is Irene Edogawa. I'm Conan's sister. I just moved to Japan and stay at Detective Mouri Agency. They're invited to Heiji's birthday, but Conan couldn't come so I replace him." answered Conan with poker face.

"Conan sister?"

"Yeah he's so mysterious that he didn't tell you" answered Conan before Kazuha finish her question.

"Well, I don't care who you are and where you come from, just don't get too close with Heiji, understand?"

"Why? What's your relation with him?" asked Conan back. He wanted to play some joke on Kazuha.

"Em… That's none of your business!" said her then left Conan.

Conan used the bathroom then walked back to living room.

"Irene, why did it take so long for you? I thought you were lost." asked Ran.

"Oh yeah I was lost, but luckily I could find the right way."

Suddenly Heiji and Kazuha came.

"Hai Ran, hai Mr. Kogoro, but where's Conan?" asked Heiji.

"Oh, that boy already got back to his family in Los Angeles, but now his sister stay with us in Japan." replied Mr. Kogoro.

"See, do you believe me now?" asked Conan to Heiji.

"Believe what?" asked Kazuha curiously.

"Oh, I just didn't believe that Conan has a sister" answered Heiji.

"Well everyone, I think it's time for you to go to your room and take a rest, the journey from Tokyo must be really tiring." said Heiji's father.

Ran, Kazuha, Mr. Kogoro and Conan then walked to their room. Ran and Kazuha slept in the same room, while Conan slept alone.

In Ran and Kazuha's room.

"Hey Ran, what do you think about Irene?"

"Emm, I felt something strange from her, she knew everything about us, but Conan never told anything about her. Beside that, she often acts suspiciously."

"I don't like the way Heiji stare and talk about her."

"You feel it too? I also didn't like the way Shinichi stare at her…"

"Huh, that girl is a boy magnet, I don't like her! Hey Ran, did you believe that she is really Conan's sister"

"Yes, why? She appeared when Conan was missing, and her face is also similar with Conan."

"I am just afraid that she's a spy who didn't like your father. She eliminated Conan and did plastic surgery to be similar with Conan, and used him to enter your family."

"Ah, you just watch too much science fiction movie! Now let's go sleep." said Ran, but actually her heart was worried too.

While in Conan's room, a maid entered his room.

"Excuse me miss, do you want hot water to take a bath? I'll prepare it for you." offered a maid to Conan.

"No thanks, I prefer cold water" replied Conan.

"Well if you say so" the maid then left the room and Conan entered the bathroom. When Conan was taking a shower, a man walked in the corridor, he walked toward Irene's room, he spin the knob and opened the door slowly.

"Aaa! Can you knock first before entering girl's room!" cried the girl inside the room while covering her body with her clothes.

"Oh sorry" answered that man while covering his eyes with his hand, but try to peeping also. That girl, Conan in Irene shape, quickly wore his clothes.

"What are you doing here Heiji?" asked him. Heiji didn't answer, he just drag Conan's hand.

"Hey, what are you doing to me?" cried Conan.

"Just shut up, I will show you something amazing" replied Heiji.

Heiji brought Conan to the roof. At the roof, the view was really beautiful, with thousands stars. Conan's eyes became larger.

"Do you like it?" Conan didn't answer, but his eyes already told Heiji that he liked it.

"You never told me you have this thing in your house" said Conan. Heiji just kept silent at stare at Conan.

"Stop starring at me like that Heiji! It makes me scared"

"Sorry, but do you know, you are really really beautiful, if I were you, I will be happy in this form"

"What's the point of being so beautiful, if you can't be with the person whom you love?" Heiji didn't answer. There was silent between them for a few seconds.

"Hey it's 12.01 already, happy birthday Heiji!"

"Thank you Irene, you're the first one who congrats me this year. The myth said that the first girl who congrats us in our 18th birthday will be our perfect mate"

"Unfortunately I'm not a real girl, Heiji"

"Hey, hey, but if you're really Shinichi, don't you think that it could be fun?"

"I don't understand, what do you mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You could see this beautiful girl body, you can enter girl's toilet and peeping at the girls, you can"

"Stop it! I'm not a man like that" said Conan, cutting Heiji's word.

"Okay… Now tell me how could you be like this?"

"I was solving a case in Josenkyu, about a boy who was missing, and his mom believed that he transformed to a chicken. Of course as a detective I didn't believe at that thing. His mom then pushed me down to a pond, maybe she wanted to take revenge because his son was in the same age as Conan. Fortunately I could swim, and after I took a bath, my condition was already like this. I didn't have another choice, so I made this story and confessed as Conan's sister. This tragedy was ruining my logic." explained Conan with sad expression.

"Actually I didn't want to believe your story. I still hope that you are a real girl."

"Don't expect a lot from me, you will be disappointed."

"Then what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I think I need to get back to Josenkyu to investigate more. As soon as I get back to Beika I will go to Josenkyu, would you mind to help me?"

"I like you in this shape, but I think have a trip with you is better." replied Heiji.

"That's great. And remember don't tell anyone about this."

"Even though I tell the police, they won't believe me and will think that I'm crazy."

"That's great. Hoaaam, I'm so sleepy, I want to go sleep Heiji" asked Conan.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? I just want to feel sleeping with a girl" offered Heiji.

"I think that's not a good idea, Kazuha may put poison in my food if she knew that"

"Hahahaha. Okay, good night Irene." And both of them walked to their own room.

The next morning was Heiji birthday. Kazuha already prepared a cake with Ran's help. Ran asked Conan to join, but Conan refused. At 5 am, Kazuha and Ran knock Heiji's door.

"Who's that?" asked Heiji. Kazuha kept knocking. Heiji opened the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Heiji!" called Kazuha and Ran.

"Wow, thank you. But where's Irene?" Suddenly the cheerful situation disappeared when Heiji asked that.

"I didn't know that she is very important you, Heiji. I thought that you just met her now." said Kazuha in plain expression.

"Eh… Eh…" Heiji couldn't answer.

"I have asked Irene to celebrate your birthday with us, but she refused. Now let us have small party before the grand party tonight." explained Ran, tried to melt the situation. Heiji was a little disappointed, but he kept smiling, blown the candle and celebrated the small party with Ran and Kazuha.

"Happy birthday sir. Are you ready for the ball tonight?" asked Heiji's maid.

"Oh, thank you."

"You got a lot of letters today, but the sender said that this one was urgent." said her while giving Heiji a letter. Heiji then opened the letter and read it in front of Ran and Kazuha.

**How mean you didn't invite me to your birthday party, after all that we've spend together?**

**Well, if you don't want to share your happiness with me, I will steal it anyway. I will come to your birthday party, also to introduce my new job. See you and happy birthday**

**-1412-**

"1412, this is the code of Kaito Kid!" said Kazuha

"So he was angry that I didn't invite him and now he want to mess my birthday? Huh, he is like a kid.'

"It' could be dangerous, he might want to steal something. You have to call the police, Heiji." said Ran.

"But I don't have any precious thing in my birthday party." replied Heiji.

"Maybe your father wanted to give you expensive jewels as a present" added Ran.

"My father doesn't like jewel, neither do I."

"Hey, didn't he wrote that he want to introduce his new job? Maybe he has regret and now be a waiter for your birthday party." teased Kazuha, tried to melt the situation.

"I think I don't need to tell it to anyone, it could make tense condition. Moreover my father already invites many his police friends as guest." said Heiji.

The groups then moved to their own room to prepare for the party. The girls went to Salon and they look busy, especially Kazuha. She wanted to make Heiji get amazed with her. But Conan was not excited and prefer to read some books at his room. Heiji was looking for her.

Tok, Tok.

"Are you inside, Irene?"

"Yes, come in" answered Conan. He was still wearing Ran's pajama which is almost transparent, and no bra because he felt uncomfortable when wearing it.

Heiji then opened the door and entered the room. He was surprised when he saw Irene in her thin cloth.

"Wow, you're…" his eyes were shining

"What are you looking at?" asked Conan with annoyed face.

"Don't be so mean with me. What are you reading?"

"I need to find a cure as soon as possible. My position as a little boy will make me easier to catch Black Organization?"

"How if you infiltrate them in this woman shape? You can pretend to join the organization, and on that time you steal the secret formula or report them to FBI."

"Then when I drink the formula in this shape, what will I be? An old woman?"

"But how if you never find the cure and be a girl forever?"

"Shut up!" cried Conan while throwing the book on his hand to the floor. There were tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mind to make you sad. Okay, I won't disturb you. I just want to give you this dress. Please wear it to my party, see you there." said Heiji then left Conan alone. Conan then stared at the dress.

'Maybe he's right that I can enjoy this shape for a while, not all people have this chance like me'

The sun had faded and Heiji party started. The party was great, there were a lot of guests and a lot of foods. All of the guests wore good clothes. Ran wore a lacy white dress with flower brooch. Kazuha wore a pink gown and some shining jewels, she looked so glamour like a princess, but most of the men attentions were taken by Irene. She wore high cut red dress which shown her beautiful leg, she looked so sexy. Ran, Kazuha, Irene, and Heiji were staying together.

"Thanks for coming to my party" said Heiji to Ran, Kazuha, and of course Irene.

"Happy birthday Heiji, wish you all the best. Sst, who's this girl? Is she your friend?" said one of Heiji's friends.

"Yes, this is Irene. Irene this is my friend Suneo."

"Nice to meet you, do you have a boyfriend already?" asked Suneo.

"No, but I've loved someone. His name is Shinichi, unfortunately he always rejects me because she fell in love with this girl." said Conan while pointing at Ran. It made Ran blushing.

'Well, at least indirectly I could say that I love you Ran, so you won't get attracted by any of the man here' and one by one Heiji's friend congratulate him and the men asked about Irene, made Kazuha felt a little bit jealous.

In the middle of the party, when all the guests were still enjoying the party, suddenly all the lamps went out and the music stop. The room became very dark, only the moonlight helped them to see. All of the guests were confused and murmuring. Heiji felt something was not right. He looked around him.

"Irene, where are you?"

"Heeeeeelp!" Suddenly, under the bright moon Kid flew away with his gantole, and Irene was tied on his body. She scream and cried.

"Irene!" shouted him. Heiji ran as fast as he could to chase Kaito. He ran and ran to the forest following Kaito, but Kaito was so fast and he already missed him.

"It was Kaito Kid! He's kidnapping a girl! Catch him!" command Heiji's father. Some of the guests who are policeman tried to catch Kaito, but he was missing in blink of eye. As he missing, all of the light lit up. The incident was happening in very short time.

"We have to save her!" shouted Kogoro.

"Irene, I didn't like her much, but Conan must be very sad if he knew this" thought Ran.

"Ireneeeee!" shouted Heiji.

'She was just beside me a few minutes ago, how could Kaito kidnap her? He really succeed messing my birthday. That bastard! Wait me, I will save you Irene, then we will have a trip to Josenkyu. I didn't care that you are Conan or anyone, you've taken my heart, and I will save you, I promise…'

Conan was in the toilet when suddenly Kaito come and tied her to his body. Conan wasn't strong enough to fight off in Irene's shape. He only could scream desperately for help, the things which he hated the most. Kaito was genius, he kidnapped her and left the police behind, it made Conan felt afraid more. In the air Conan stopped crawling, because he knew that it could make both of them fell and die. He didn't want to die.

"You said that you didn't kidnap people!"

"Sorry, but for me you're a jewel" answered Kaito.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"We will go far from here, just enjoy your fly. Do you feel my heartbeat?" Conan wanted to vomit.

"Oooh, could this be worse?"

Conan was tired, he closed his eyes and slept. He didn't know how long he had slept. When he opened his eyes, there was bright and warm light shine his eyes. He tried to adapt his eyes. He was on a bed in a luxury bedroom. When he saw through the window he knew that he was in the second floor of a big house on the hill.

"Morning sweetie, already wake up?" asked a man beside him. He wore casual clothes.

"Shi, Shinichi? Impossible! Take off your disguise Kid!" shouted her out while pull off the face of that man.

"Aww, it's really me!"

"That's impossible! I know you're not Shinichi, you're Kaito! Don't pretend to be Shinichi to take my heart, I don't like it!"

"Why do you know I am Kaito?"

"You don't need to know! I hate you!"

"Don't be that emotional, I heard a lot of girls wanted to be kidnapped by me. Well, actually I just changed my hairstyle to amaze you, but this is my real face. I'm just a teen like you. Many people said that I look like Shinichi a lot."

"How could be? You're still a teen?"

"Even the great detective who is better than the police is still a teen, so why me, the phantom thief can't be a teen too? Teens can be better than adults, moreover because they often underestimate us."

Suddenly Conan felt something painful in his stomach. He was shocked when he saw blood flew from his groin and also blood on the bed.

"What are you doing to me?!" he was very angry and pushed Kaito.

"What? What? I even wasn't dare to change your clothes."

"Don't lie to me! Why am I bleeding?! You bastard!"

"Mmm, maybe you're in your period. Menstruation?"

"Me? Menstruation?" Conan thought for a while.

'Yes I physically turned to a girl, but did my hormone also change?'

"Why are you shock? It is not your first time, isn't it?" Conan didn't answer.

'What am I going to do now? Should I tell him the truth about who actually I am? Huh, he won't believe me'

"What are you going to do with me now? Don't tell me that you want me as your sex slave, you will regret it later."

"Oh no, no. I am not that kind of man. I will serve you as my queen. Now please eat, I know that you are hungry." Conan was still angry to Kaito, but he also very hungry. He took the porridge that Kaito had made and ate it.

'Hmm, it's delicious, just like Ran's made. Oh, I miss Ran.' Conan finished his breakfast fast because of the hunger.

"Have you finished? Let's we continue our journey?"

"Our journey? What do you mean? Is this not your home?"

"It's my villa. I want to bring you to my home."

"But I think it's already a good place to hide me."

"Actually someone has rented it, hehe. But if you liked to stay here I would bring you someday. Now let's go. Let me carry you on my back"

"No, I can walk by myself."

Conan and Kaito then walked down the hill. Conan hold his stomach.

'Ugh, it's really painful. I remembered that my high school teacher had said that menstruation is painful, but I didn't know that it will be this hurt. I couldn't imagine how Ran could hold this pain every month.'

"What happen with you? Is your stomach sick? Let me carry you."

"I said I can walk by myself! Ugh…"

"I told you. Should I wait until you fainted to carry you?" Conan didn't answer, he fasten his step, still holding the pain. They kept walking. It's only a few minutes but Conan was already tired.

'Ugh, what happen with me? Why I get tired so fast? Could this because of my body, or did he put something in my food?' He felt so weak and a little bit dizzy.

"How far should we walk? Can't we fly?"

"It's still far, the wind is not supporting us so we couldn't fly. You look pale, you bleed so much. I'm sorry, I'm not a good man to let you get sick. Let we take a rest." They then sat under a tree. Conan couldn't restrain to close his eyes, until steps of men awake him. He opened his eyes, and he didn't believe whom he saw. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but the men were still there. It was Gin and Vodka!


	6. Chapter 6

Conan was terribly frightened to see them.

"You're already awake? You look so pale. Don't be afraid, they're my friend Kin and Koda" said Kaito.

'Kin and Koda? Don't tell me that they were just look like Gin and Vodka. No, I can smell the aura, they were really Gin and Vodka. Is that means that Kaito is one of them? But he should call them Gin and Vodka instead of Kin and Koda. But if he's not one of them, he must be afraid because I could just shout for help to them. Hm, I should investigate it. '

"Why are you bringing a sick and bleeding lady in the middle of the forest?" asked Gin.

"She's my girlfriend, we just have a holiday in the villa before you rented it, but she got sick and had her period. You know that this villa only could be reach by walking.

'Girlfriend? Huh, I think I have to follow their scenario for now.'

"How pity you pretty girl" then Gin and Vodka continued their walk.

'I have to find a way to investigate them' thought Conan.

"You accepted to be my girlfriend?" asked Kaito with shining eyes.

"In your dreams! I just felt something bad about them. Why don't you afraid that I would shout for help to them?"

"Why should afraid? They're my friends."

"Where do you know them?"

"We're in the same organization"

Jderrr! Conan felt that he was struck by lightning. So Kaito and 'Kin and Koda' were in the same organization. Is that black organization? Conan was not dare to ask further because it could danger himself.

"Ka, Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"I-I am so sick, I can't hold this anymore. Can we just go back to the villa and stay until I get better? Please…" beg her while crying.

"Bu-but, they already rented the villa for today."

"Please, or do you want me to die here? The villa is big, if they're kind enough, they must be giving a room for us."

"O-okay, I hope they will accept us… Now let me carry you on my back."

Conan and Kaito then walked back to the villa. When they arrived Kaito rang the bell.

"Aahh, he said that this villa was without disturba… Hai Kaito is there something left?" asked Vodka who opened the door.

"Em, my girlfriend was really sick. Could we please have a single room? Just until she got better. I promise that I won't disturb both of you, please."

Vodka stared at Kaito and Conan for a while.

"Well, I'll ask my brother first." Then he went inside.

"Brother, there are Kaito and his girlfriend outside. He begged for a room for his sick girlfriend. He said that he won't disturb us, though." explained Vodka.

"Hmm, I liked his girlfriend. She could be a great toy for our holiday."

"But we've already rented this villa just for two of us."

"Kaito won't disturb us. Just let them in."

"Okay." Vodka then walked outside.

"Hey, you're lucky that my brother gave you a room, usually he is very mean."

"Thank you, I will pay for this."

Kaito and Conan then entered the room. Suddenly Gin came.

"How's her?" asked Gin.

"She was too tired." replied Kaito.

"Let me check. Mm, she needs medicine."

"How do you know?" asked Kaito.

"I am an ex doctor."

"What should I do now?"

"You have to buy her some medicine, unless her condition will become worse. Left her here, I know that you kidnapped her, the news was on the first page of every newspaper this morning." said Gin.

"Yeah, my news always appears on first page, but hide a human is more difficult than hide a jewel. Please take care of her."

"You can believe us."

Kaito then left the villa to buy some medicine. He ran fast.

"Well, now it just the three of us." said Gin with evil smile.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Haven't Kaito told you? I'm Koda and this is my brother Kin." answered Vodka.

"Sst, let we go from here." whisper Gin.

"But why?" asked Vodka.

"I like this girl, I want her. This is not her girlfriend anyway, I want him to experience a theft. Hahahahahaha."

"But if you steal her from Kaito, he could report you to the boss."

"Don't worry, we have Kaito's secret too. Did you remember that Kaito gave the money which he stolen to the poor? That breaks the ethic code of the club. We could simply report him back too if he dare to report us."

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?"

"Don't worry princess, we will save you from Kaito." said Vodka to Conan. Conan was frightened. He knew that two men in front of him were evil.

"No, I just wait for Kaito."

"He is a bad guy, follow us and let we go to the police office together." said Vodka again.

"Your way is just wasting time, she's already afraid of us." said Gin. He then sealed Conan's mouth with tapes and tied him with very fast moves, even Conan couldn't fight back.

"Mmmhhh, mmhh" crawl Conan.

"Now let us go." Gin and Vodka then run down the hill in different paths with Kaito, brought Conan with them. Conan tried to calm himself.

'After kidnapped by foolish Kaito, now I was kidnapped by these two evils. But perhaps they will bring me to the BO station, so that I can steal the APTX formula.'

On that time Kaito was still looking for medicine. Unfortunately there is no drugstore near there. Kaito was panic, all in his minds were Irene. He hijacked a car and drove it fast to the nearest city. After got the medicine, he got back to villa in rush. He kept running on the hill without rest, didn't matter how tired was him and how pain his legs were. He still running even though he often fell down and got up again, causing some bruises over his body. All were for Irene.

When Kaito arrived in front of the villa, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He then rang the bell, he wait for a minute but there was no answer. He rang the bell again and rang it repeatedly. There was no answer. He started to be impatient. He shouted for Irene, Kin, and Koda, but all were silent.

"Ugh, where are them? Oh shit I left my key inside." Fortunately the phantom thief always brought all-doors-magic-key with him. He used it to open the door and quickly rushed to Irene's room. The room was empty, but the messy bedcover showed that there was a sign of someone crawling.

"Ireneeeee!" shouted him.

"Shit! Where are all of them? Could Kin and Koda take Irene away from me?" Kaito then rushed outside and calling for Irene, but of course there was no answer. He then look at the grass and tried to observe it.

'Men steps, still fresh. Ugh, they were taking Irene from me.' His eyes were sharp and fierce.

'I'm so stupid to leave you with those villains. I should have known that evils like them couldn't be believed. I am so sorry Irene, I will save you from them, I promise…"


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly Heiji and two policemen came. Kaito was shocked but he tried to keep calm as he realizes that he was in a teen appeal.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in this hill?" asked Heiji.

"It should be me who ask you. This is my private villa."

"Oh sorry I'm looking for a girl, did you see her?" asked Heiji while showing Kaito a photo of Irene. Kaito looked at the photo.

'Hm, he and these police could help me finding Irene and take her from the villain brothers. 4 versus 2'

"Oh yes, I saw two men brought her, that way!"

"Thank you. Let's go!"

"Hey may I follow you, maybe I could help?"

"Listen, this girl is kidnapped by Kaito Kid, the dangerous thief. This is man's job and he may kill an innocent kid like you. If you're killed, it will just add our problem. " added Heiji. Kaito felt insulted.

"Who do you say as a kid? I'm in the same age with you! And Kaito has never and will never kill anyone!"

"Excuse me, I think we don't have time to argue and have to go fast sir." said a policeman before Heiji could answer Kaito.

"I think it's okay if he help us sir." said the other police.

"Okay it's up to you, but if he was too slow or disturb us, just left him."

"I will help you a lot, just see." said Kaito.

"Well, where is the way?" asked Heiji.

"This way, they must go downhill, we have to go fast before they reach their car. I'll show the fastest way." Then four of them started running.

"Hey, did you say two men? It's only Kaito Kid who was kidnapping her. Did Kaito have a partner? And you also said 'their car'? How do you know that they've a car? Are you one of them? It's also strange that a teen like you stay alone in the middle of the hill" asked Heiji suspiciously, but still running.

'Oh no, I forgot that this guy is also a detective'

"Hey, are you curious with me? Those men rented my villa until today, so my father asked me to come here to get the key back. I saw those men bring a sick girl, I didn't know that the girl is a victim." explained Kaito.

"Hm, that could be accepted. But you have to witness in the court after we catch Kaito."

"Could we catch him?"

"No matter what we have to catch him and save Irene!"

"You look really liked this girl, who is she?"

"The sister of a friend of mine. And who are you? After all, I still didn't know name."

"Oh my name is Kaito."

"Kaito? Like Kaito Kid?" Heiji raise his eyebrow.

"No, I'm not the phantom thief, that's clear. I'm just an ordinary teenager. It's just a coincidence that my name was same with him. And who are you?"

"Heiji Hattori, the son of Osaka Police Inspector, Heizo Hattori."

"Ow, that could explain the two policemen behind you. Hey, run faster Heiji, you're so slow!" mocked Kaito who already in front of him. Heiji didn't know that this guy could run very fast.

On that time, Gin, Vodka, and Irene were already arrived on the main road. Gin took his car and drove it fast. Irene and Vodka sat on the backseat. Irene was still sleeping because she was exhausted.

"Brother, this girl's temperature was hot, she also look pale, I am afraid that she will die. I think we have to stop at the nearest drugstore." said Vodka.

"Don't worry, she won't die, she was just too exhausted, a full rest should be enough, but I'm afraid that she can't serve us well in that condition, I think we need to buy some energizer at the drugstore, hahahahaha." Gin then turned his car back and rushed.

Just a few minutes after Gin's car rushed away, Kaito and Heiji arrived at the main road.

"Ah shit! They've gone!" regret Kaito.

"Did you remember the characteristic of his car?" asked a police.

"I'll send this info to all police in Osaka, he couldn't get out from Osaka by using that car."

"Those villains were smart, just hope that your foolish friends won't be fooled by them." said Kaito, made the two policemen insulted.

"I can report you for insulting the police." said the police.

"Then I can report back the son of your inspector with the same accuse." replied Kaito calmly.

"Stop it! Remember that we're team!"

"Sorry sir." said both of the police.

"I mean, I'm afraid that if your men tried to catch him, they will run away. They're smart villain, have lots of network. They could easily hide. I think you don't need to order your men to catch them, just order them to watch them out and report to us." said Kaito.

"Then who will catch them? I don't think that four of us can do it." answered a police.

"Just believe me, remember that our main target is not to catch them, since it will be too difficult, but our main target is to save Irene, isn't it? If we've found them at least we can save Irene. But if they already run away, I don't know how to find them again." asked Kaito to Heiji.

"And one more, tell only the police along Osaka street that we look for this car, I'm afraid that they also have some spy in the police office." added Kaito.

"That's impossible! We police are all clean." said a police.

"But it's good to be aware, right? Kaito Kid and his man must have disguise. We need to pretend to not know about their disguise, so they will feel safer and less aware." explained Kaito.

"Why does it seem that you know a lot of things about Kaito and his friend?" asked Heiji suspiciously.

"Eh, actually I'm obsessed to fail his theft. I do a lot of research about him, and I study hard to could fail his theft. Now I have the chance, I won't miss it!" said Kaito excitedly.

"Huh, you're weird. Okay, now let's us go!" asked Heiji.

"To where sir?" asked an officer.

"I think it's better if we just wait here until we get info from the police. There are two ways to get out from Osaka. If we go east but they go to west, it will take longer for us to reach them" said another officer.

"There is no time to wait. We have to separate. There is a car rental near here. We can get separated after get another car. But let each of us bring a police walkie-talkie. I and this police will go to east, while Heiji and another police will go to west." 'If Heiji find her, I believe that he can save Irene, and it will be easier for me to take Irene from Heiji, hahaha.'

"That's a good idea. Officer, move!" asked Heiji.

Beep beep beep beep. Police alarm in Gin's car beeping. It showed that their network inside the police alerted them. They inform them that the police were doing a raze.

"Brother, turned away! There is a raze!"

"Don't worry my brother, we don't bring any drugs today. This girl also still fainted. We could just simply say that she is sick and need fast response."

"Ah, you're so smart!"

Gin's car then passed the police. The police in that station quickly inform the two police in Heiji and Kaito car.

Inside the car, Kaito started to become impatient.

"Could you drive faster?" asked Kaito to the police officer next to him.

"It's already fast!"

"Let me who drive!"

"No! I am a police, I can't let a teen like you to drive."

"Hrrsh." Impatiently, Kaito injected anesthetize to the officer and took control of the car. He drove with maximum speed of the car, passed each car in the street swiftly. He cut the road, pass through the forest, and surprisingly the car could turned to amphibian car when they passed a pond. Apparently the rent car was Kaito's rent car. This car was also a special high-tech car designed by Kaito, has ability to pass hard road and water, with high maximum speed. Suddenly the police's walkie-talkie was beeping.

"Report, we saw the car which had same characteristic with what you said move toward East gate. There were two men a teenage girl inside."

"That's her!"

**Well, could Kaito save Irene aka Conan from Gin and Vodka? And how?**


	8. Chapter 8

Gin drove his car to a garage in a house. Irene, who pretended to sleep, tried to remember the way to Gin's base. When his car entered the garage and the door closed, surprisingly the land under the car moved down, and the car was in an underground tunnel. Gin kept driving about 5 km until the land under their car moved up. They were in a luxury house.

"Welcome home dear." smirked Gin. He and Vodka then brought her into a room and tied Irene on a table with iron band.

"What do you want to do with me?" asked Conan in weak voice.

"Don't worry sweety, just close your eyes and enjoy it."

Suddenly Gin's phone rang.

"Hello… What?... Okay, I'll go there."

"We've some important thing to do. Let's go."

"But how about this girl?"

"Just left her here, I've set the strictest security."

Gin and Vodka then rushed with the car into a building.

'Huh, I'm lucky that they've go. But they tied me so tight. It's ironic that I'm already here in their house, but can't search anything. Perhaps I can pursue them in soft way.' thought Conan.

'Oh shit, where's the car? I missed it!' grumped Kaito. Suddenly he saw Gin's car in front of a building.

'Aha, found it!'

A hour later, after his business had finished, Gin went to his car. He was shocked when he saw Vodka was sleeping in the car, he looked weak.

"What are you doing here? I asked you to watch out not sleeping!"

"I…I don't know!" Gin slap Vodka.

"Why do you slap me?!"

"Wake up! What happen to you?"

"I don't know, when I woke up, I'm already here, my head was so dizzy."

"Where is your security card?!" asked Gin while searching the card in Vodka's body. But he found nothing.

"Shit! I should have known that I could never believe you!" Gin then rushed with his car back to his home, leaving the confused Vodka alone because of his anger.

When Gin arrived at his home, Irene was already missing. Gin kicked the table until it broken.

"You're wrong in picking enemy, Kaito. Just because of a girl you betrayed the organization and made enemy with me. I won't let you go."

Kaito then track the location of Gin's house and infiltrate it with the security card he had stolen from Vodka.

"Irene!" called him.

Swing! Swing! Suddenly some laser beams were shot to him. Fortunately he could avoid most of them, only his left shoulder got hurt.

'Hm, this must be voice sensor. When someone other than Gin and Vodka called Irene then the laser beams will shoot. There are a lot of trap here, I've to turn it off for safety.'

Kaito then tried to turn the security off using the security card.

'Oh no! It need both card to totally turn it off. Well at least I can turned off half of it. I've to be fast before they came'

Kaito then checked every room and avoid every trap.

"Found you!" yell him when he saw Conan in a room.

"Please hold out, I will save you from here." whispered Kaito while releasing Conan. Conan was in dilemma whether he should follow Kaito or stay in Gin's house to find BO secret. It's just the same with crocodile cage or tiger cage. But he couldn't struggle much when Kaito carried her.

"Thank you, you save me from being a sex slave." said Conan.

Kaito then tied Conan with her and flew away with his hang glider. Conan felt safer than with Gin.

They landed on a ordinary house.

"Welcome to my house"

'It's just an ordinary house. Maybe the inside is different'

"Please come in." said Kaito while kissing Conan's hand.

Conan entered the house and looked around. It was just an ordinary house.

"So, is this your real house?" asked Conan.

"Yes, in reality, I'm just a teenager like you."

"I still don't believe you. You're a great thief which had stolen a lot of jewelries, you must be very rich, but why do you live in a middle class house like this."

"Yes I am rich, but this is my family's house. There are a lot of memories here, and no house is more comfortable than this house for me." Conan then remembered the "Kuroba" name tag in front of the house. Suddenly the picture of Toichi Kuroba, the famous magician passed in his mind.

"Are you the son of Toichi Kuroba?" asked him with shining eyes. Kaito jut smiled, but Conan knew that it mean yes.

"Wow, Kaito was a great magician. But why do you become a thief? I think money isn't the reason. Is it your hobby or what?"

"I just want to take revenge."

"What revenge?"

Kaito didn't answer. His eyes stare straight. There was a deep pain there.

"Oh okay if it's your family problem, I won't ask any further. I'm sorry to remind you. By the way, who are those Kin and Koda actually?" asked Conan to change the topic .Actually this thing is what he want to ask from the first.

"Well, actually I couldn't tell you, but because I was just get banished from the organization, and because you're my future wife, then I will tell you this big secret. They and me are the members of evil organization?"

"E… Evil organization?" Conan looked excited.

"Yes, the name of the organization is AoV, Association of Villain. It contains a lot of villains all over the world. We have lots of network, even police and FBI is in our hands. Kin and Koda are drug dealer leader in Japan Region. I am thief leader in Japan Region. Our central office is in New York, and our main boss for now is Mr. Gru."

"Police and… FBI too?"

"Yes, do you know why? Everything needs to be balance. There will be no doctor if there is no sick people, there will be no teacher if everybody were smart. Therefore, there will be no police or FBI if there is no villain. That's why, we make some agreements with them, what could we do and what could they do. If you see villain attack government body, it is not us. We do crime to get money, for fun, and also to balance the world. All of our elite members, as long as they don't break the ethic code, will never enter the jail. Do you know that indirectly we also share profit to government and society? We pay tax to government from drug smuggler and theft. AoV disease department also always make new disease, so the scientist in government health department will have job to make new medicine. The disease which we invented also gave job vacancies for medicine factory and their labors. It also helped decreasing the human population. And if the society started to be angry, we will pick a random victim, out of our organization of course, to be accused of all of the crime. We will wash his brain, so he will think that he really did the crime, and the real criminal will be free." explained Kaito calmly. Conan was astonished for a few minutes.

"You're not joking, aren't you?"

"Hehe, I know it's hard for a girl like you to understand this business. But believe it or not this is already happen since long long time ago. Our networks are already spread in all over the world, even until the small village. We also have many departments: spy departments, disease departments, ghost departments, machine departments, mental department, chemical department, outer space department, mutant department, disaster department, and maaaaany more. But only the elite government and elite villains who know about this secret. This relation already happened for generations, if this relation suddenly end and they fight each other, it will be World War III, war everywhere without any safe zone or paramedic, all will die."

"B-but why do you tell me this big secret to me? Don't you afraid that I will report you to the police or they will kill you because of this secret?"

"We AoV have brotherhood bond, as I be an elite, they won't kill me. Even though I or you report it to the police, nobody will believe us, they will destroy all of the evidence. Beside that, remember that they've made agreement with elite government, it's useless to report them."

"Weird organization. And who is Mr. Gru, how much do you know about him?"

"He is a genius evil. He had invented a bunch of evil technologies which not known by people in the world. He also shot the ozone layer, melt ice in north and south pole, and made global warming because he was angry that his childhood forest was destroyed. He wanted to warn all people in the world to save their forest. One more, he liked the moon. If you see moon eclipse, it is his job. He paid NASA to make fake scientific explanation about moon eclipse to all society in the world."

"Now I can't believe you at all."

"It's up to you. Any more question? I saw that you look very interesting."

Of course Conan wouldn't miss this chance. Even thought he was not sure of what Kaito had said, he need to gain information about black organization as much as possible.

"Do all members of AoV wear black clothes? Because I saw that Kin and Koda friends wore black clothes."

"Black clothes? No, there is no dress code. Maybe it just their drugs network. Some elite members of AoV also make their own organization based on their specialty, like smuggler gang, killer gang, and many more."

"Gin, em, I men Kin also often talk about 'anokata', do you know who he means?"

"Anokata, hmm, I think I've heard a member with that name. Aha! I know! Anokata is a Japanese-Western like you."

"Anokata is a name?"

"Yes, I heard that his mother was dead after gave birth to him. His American dad who didn't understand Japanese language then gave him that name. He is really genius, he had invented a lot of chemical poison, he was also issued to make a new kind of drugs, now he has been promoted to the central office in New York. If I'm not mistaken he is the Chemical Department leader."

"What did the chemical department do?"

"Make toxic weapons."

'Hm, this could be black organization…'

"Why is the name chemical department? Why not toxic department?"

"I don't know, just ask the boss -_-"

"Okay, change the question, where did each department get money?"

"Central office gave some money, but if they need too much, they have to search it by their own, it was the leader's decision."

'Hmm, I never imagine that BO could be this complex. Don't be pessimistic, Shinichi. But what do I actually want? Catch Anokata and destroy BO, or steal APTX secret so Haibara could make the antidote, then I be back to my normal body with my normal life as School Detective Shinichi Kudo, solve cases and have a date with Ran at weekend? Waiiiit, I almost forget, I'm still in a girl body!'

"What are you thinking, Irene? You look shocked."

"Ehhh, ehh. Nothing."

"Kaito!" suddenly there was a girl's sound call for Kaito.

'Oops, it must be Aoko!'

"Irene, could you please stay inside, I will be back in ten minutes." said Kaito while opened a secret room in his bedroom.

"Want to hide me from your girlfriend, huh?" tease Conan.

"No, no, no. She's my fans. I just don't want her to attack you because of jealousy."

"I know you're lying from your eyes. So you've a girlfriend already? I think it's better that I just go from here."

Kaito pull a chair from a secret room and quickly pushed and tied Conan there.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, but I've to do it. I'll be back fast."

"You've no different with those villains! You evil!" and Kaito locked Conan inside his secret room.

**I have two scenarios, but I'm so confused which one is better. **

**First, Irene accidentally turned to Conan when take a bath with warm water, Kaito wanted to kill him because of knowing his secret, but Conan pretend that he knew where Irene is (Conan realize his gender-change power).**

**Second, Kaito give up on Irene for Irene happiness. He wanted to kill Ran in order to make Irene and Shinichi together. But Irene saved Ran by sacrificing herself.**


End file.
